Out of the friend zone
by RainaValentinexx
Summary: Hinata and Naruto are best friends. Hinata was there through every fling, relationship, etc. but she was never in that spot. She's in love with her best friend, but she thinks she's permanently stuck in the "Friend Zone." That is until a certain storm comes around and knocks her right out of the "Friend Zone"... Hinata is OOC .


Disclaimer: Things I do not own. 1 A mansion 2 A hummer 3 Naruto

(A/N: If you want me to write you a one-shot just tell me which characters and the situation :))

"I'm hooooome." I said to the seemingly empty dark flat I shared with Naruto Uzumaki, the one my heart beats for and best friend. Yes, best FRIEND, we're nothing more than friends. Unfortunately, I've had a crush on him since I was 5.

Best friend. Never more, hopefully never less.

I've been there for him through every girlfriend, heartbreak, fling etc. Even his one year long relationship with Sakura. It hurt like hell. But I'd rather have his friendship for a long time than his loving touch for a short time.

If only Nicholas Sparks was in charge of life. Sigh.

I took off Naruto's orange and black sweater and threw it on the couch. I took off my soaked shoes and put them by the door.

"Hey Hinata-chan. I'm in my room."

I took off my beanie and fixed my dark blue wet hair then put it back on. Naruto once said that I looked cute with beanies. After that I bought 88176284773 beanies, but that's a secret just between you and me.

I was turning the knob when I heard his melodic voice speak.

"Oh and I'm naked by the way."

"Ugh, Naruto! Put on some clothes!" I'd actually prefer it if he'd stay naked but I have to keep up the whole 'not interested' act. I heard his husky chuckle as I turned around and laid back on the door. I suddenly fell back onto a muscular , bare torso.

"Naruto! You scared me." I said as

I pressed my hand to his UNFFF chest and lifted myself upright.

"Sorry, Hina-chan. Why'd you come home so late?"

"Late night working at Starbucks." I sighed "Then some drunk came in and started hitting on me and wouldn't let me go blah blah blah"

"Wait what?!" He quickly snapped and grabbed my face with his gentle hands. "Are you okay?"

I laid my hands on his, and gently prided his hands off my face.

"I'm fine Naruto-kun. I swear you're just like my brother."

His whiskered face dropped and I saw a look of hurt across his face but it quickly vanished so I just brushed it off.

"Haha, you're right. I am a little over protective." he gave me a wide smile and laid back down on his bed. He had nothing on besides some grey sweats.

"Anyways, is this better now? This is as fully clothed as I get."

"You call THAT fully clothed?"

We started to laugh, but then the lighting started to boom. And it turned off all the electricity in our flat. I screamed at the top of my lungs. I've always had a phobia of

thunderstorms. Naruto knowing of this, jumped up from his position on his bed and ran to the door frame where I was crouched down shaking. He gave me a tight squeeze and hushed me while I sobbed into his muscular chest.

"Aww, It's alright, Hinata. I'll go get the flashlights"

"D-d-don't leave me, Naruto." I whispered, hardly audible, but it was loud enough for him to hear.

"I wouldn't dream of it." He picked me up and I slid my arms over his muscular neck. He lifted me up and walked towards the kitchen. He set me down on the marble kitchen counter and opened a drawer. He pulled out some flashlights and turned one on. He lit it on my face, and then my tears were evident.

"Aw, Don't cry. It's just a storm. You can sleep in my room tonight. It'll

Be over by tomorrow."

His sex-god like face was getting closer. He used his thumbs to wipe my tears from my troll like face. He kept getting closer and closer. I could feel his breath on my face. My heart was fluttering like crazy and I felt my knees go weak. I could have SWORN he was about to kiss me, when BAM! Another thunder sound was made.

He jumped up and picked me and some flashlights up. He avoided any eye contact after that little moment.

Really? Just had to be right in that moment?! Wow, screw you mother nature.

He reached the bathroom, and put me down.

"Thanks..." I whispered. He nodded in my direction, and handed me a flashlight that was already on. After he brushed his perfect teeth, he went and leaned on the doorframe as I brushed my teeth. I cleaned up and walked towards where Naruto was. When suddenly, a lightning bolt struck. I screamed one of the Uchiha fangirl screams, and you already know how loud those are. Naruto came to my rescue literally 0.31822827 % of a 1 second later.

I wrapped my arms around him and snuggled into his sturdy chest, as he lifted me up and carried me back to his room. He laid me down and put some thick blankets on me. He crawled in and pulled me close. He pulled me so close, I could feel his hot breath on my forehead. I had my face on his chest and his arms hung tightly around my back and waist. His heartbeat was beating a little too fast, but it was so...soothing. But why is his heart beating like this? Was he scared of the storm or was it because of me? Ehh, probably the storm. It'd be for the best if I didn't get my hopes up. Since I am permanently friend-zoned.

He then starting to softly sing to me 'So contagious' by acceptance.

A smile automatically met my face. I snuggled more into his chest.

He sang the rest of the song , and then he started singing other songs. When he ran out of songs to sing, he started to sing random words and I actually joined in.

"I like nice girls with gum disease

I like to tickle peoples knees

Don't tell me no just tell me yes

And then we'll break... things made of glass"

I laughed and then sang, "Sometimes I put on special pants

And then I board a plane to France

When I arrive I start to dance

And then I break...things made of glass

Yeah I know that dance doesn't rhyme with glass

So What Cha gonna about it huh"

He laughed and continued, " But broken glass will tell you lies

Bleed your soul and blind your eyes

Like a demon with a side of fries

You better be aware... of broken glass

Of broken glass glass"

And by time we realized it , the storm had died down. Naruto reached for his IPhone and checked the time.

"It's 3 in the morning. Time to go to sleep Hinata."

"Okay, Naruto." I closed my eyes and pecked him on the lips softly before turned to the other pillow. His lips were soft and plump. He kissed me back, in sync with my lips. It was simple and sweet. I closed my eyes to drift off to sleep when it hit me. WHAT THE CHOPPED PICKLES DID I JUST DO?! My eyes snapped open. Maybe he didn't notice.

"Goodnight." I said, still not facing him. Oh, who am I kidding? Of course, he noticed. Well, time to change my name to Juan and move to Brazil.

"Good night indeed." He said with a chuckle. I could practically hear the smirk he probably had on his face in his voice right now. He shifted himself so that he chest was to my back and slid his arm around my waist. He pulled me so close, the butterflies in my stomach were acting like heroine addicts. I panicked all night long thinking about how things would be after tonight.

* A few weeks later*

Ever since that night, Naruto's been really loved up to me. Although, I'm still in the friend zone and it seems like I'll always be there. He's been kissing me, hugging me, cuddling with me etc.

I don't even know what we are anymore. Ghensntvesvnsnjakala. It was my day off so I was having a lazy day. I succumbed to my cravings of ramen and left to go to Ichiraku's ramen shop. Just as I was about to enter, I heard a certain idiot blonde's voice.

"So who wants to be the first to spill about their love life?"

Eavesdropping time.

"I still love Sakura." said.. Lee? I was guessing by his voice. I breathed out a sigh of relief knowing it wasn't Naruto-kun who had feelings towards the pink haired beauty.

"You're too good for her!" said another voice. Kiba? Perhaps?

"Whatever how about you, Naruto? Any lucky girl or woman in your life?"

He laughed and rubbed his neck nervously. "I actually have a girlfriend"

GIRLFRIEND?!

My eyes widened and I could feel the years start to pour down on my face.

What girlfriend ? I haven't seen him with any girlfriend! What is this ? He's had a girlfriend this whole time? Am I just some fun on the side? Who is it? Ino? Sakura?! No.. Tenten? Temari?!

I started to cry even harder as these questions ran through my mind. It felt like days but it was actually just couple minutes, before I reached our apartment. I locked the door and ran to the closest comfort I could find. The couch.

Love is for fools, and I am an idiot. I guess we were just a fairy tale that wasn't meant to be..

"I'm Home, Hinata." said Naruto as he opened the door . I had my head buried in my knees with my arms wrapped around them. He came over to me and tried kissed me on the cheek. I pushed him away.

"What's wrong, Hinata-chan?"

I snapped.

"Why didn't you tell me? For how long have you had that little girlfriend for? Does she know about me? "

"Hinata, slow down. Tell me what happened."

I started punching his chest and he tried to control my fists.

"I heard you at Ichiraku's You..you.. You wazzbag! You said you had a girlfriend! What am I to you anyways?"

He then started to laugh hysterically showing off his perfect laugh once again.

"What the?... Naruto! This is no laughing matter."

"Did you listen to the whole conversation?"

"Well,no. After you said you had a girlfriend I ran off.."

"You're an idiot-"

"HEY! Offensive."

"I do have a girlfriend. Her name's Hinata."

"I KNEWWWWWW ITTTTT! Why rub it in my face some more? Is she perfect? Is she better than me. Is she beautiful!?"

He kept on laughing, but I was dead serious.

"No, but She's beautiful and perfect and you."

"So this Hinata girl, Does- WAIT THAT'S ME! "

"Clearly!"

"I'm not your girlfriend."

"What are you talking about? We kiss, we're lovely dovey, we cuddle 24/7. That basically screams 'girlfriend'"

"Nope, you never asked"

"But I just automatically thought that-"

" ."

"B-b-b-but-"

"Youu didn't ask mee." I said in a singy voice.

His eyes widened but I kept my poker face on. I needed to get payback for that wave of stupidity hitting me. He sighed dramatically.

"Will you, Hinata, my already girlfriend-who-thinks-there's-a-need-to-actually-ask-her-..."

I playfully glared at him, " who's-the-most perfect girl in the world besides Megan Fox, be my girlfriend?"

"Hmph, maybe you should go ask Megan Fox to be your girlfriend if that's how you're gonna be." I said, teasing him. He was just too cute to not mess with.

He had a face off mock horror and put his hand on his heart.

"Yes! I'll -"

I cut off by a pair off lips meeting mine. He slid his tongue against my lips and I allowed him entrance. As we fought for dominance, he pressed me closer and wrapped his arms around my waist as I ran my fingers through his spiky blonde hair. It started off gentle but we got really into it. I pulled away and bit my lip, and went in for another deep, passionate kiss.

"I'm happy.. to be... " I said between kisses, he pulled away & said "out of the friend zone?"

(A/N: If you want me to write you a one-shot just tell me which characters and the situation :))


End file.
